Three Pillars of CRB faction
The Imperial Assembly The Imperial Assembly is strictly for the Electoral Nobility, the Lord Sovereign and Lords/Ladies of Honor (merited members). In this Assembly the direction of the CRB will be counselled, important votes will be decided - this is the Legislative of the CRB. a) The Electoral Nobility (Legislators): -- The Electoral Princes must at least prove his willingness and loyalty through his action. -- The Electoral Princes require to be active and creative. -- The Electoral Princes need a bailsman to enter the circle of the Imperial Assembly. -- The Electoral Princes vote on important decisions, bills proposed by the Imperial Palace and on elections of new Legislators. b) The Lord Sovereign (Executive): -- The Lord Sovereign represents the Faction, he is part of the Imperial Assembly and his vote decides all ties. c) The Lord Chancellor (Vice-Executive): -- The Lord Chancellor will represent the Faction and decide all ties in case the Lord Sovereign is absent. He also assists the Lord Sovereign by formulating bills and watching over the votes of the Imperial Assembly. He is one of the Electoral Nobility and elected every term among them. d) The Lords/Ladies of Honor: -- The Lords/Ladies of Honor are merited members of the faction, who are known to be trusted but are not active enough to fulfill their duties as part of the Electoral Nobility. They do not vote on bills, but can be reactivated as Electoral Princes, if active again. They remain in the Imperial Assembly and may but must not council them. The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace is for the Electoral Nobility, the Lord Sovereign and the Ministerial Lords. Here existing laws according to the consitution will be executed and recent situations discussed by the Government of the CRB. The Ministerial Lords may propose bills that are voted on by the Imperial Assembly. a) Electoral Nobility (and the Lord Sovereign): -- The Electoral Nobility may invoke a no-confidence vote against one of the ministers (with certain evidence of abusing powers). -- The Electoral Nobility votes on bills proposed by the Ministers in the Imperial Assembly. -- The Electoral Nobility participates in discussions on certain matters regarding the faction. b) The Ministerial Lords: -- The Ministerial Lords act according to the laws and the constitution in their specific departements. -- The Ministerial Lords will act only to his own jurisdiction to prevent interfering with the other ministerial fields and aspects. -- The Ministerial Lords may propose bills. -- The Ministerial Lords are elected every 3 month by all members of the Faction. Every member may run for a ministerial office. -- The Ministerial Lords must at least have 5000 population to participate. The Imperial Alliance In the Imperial Alliance, every member may participate. It is overseen by the Crown Representatives as well as two Electoral Princes. “Life” (RP, discussion, etc.) does take place here. a) The Crown Representatives: -- The 5 Crown Representatives are elected every three month by all members of the Faction. -- The 5 Crown Representatives initiate RP, open discussions, try to enliven the Alliance. -- The 5 Crown Representatives also recruit new members to the Faction. Category:Government policy